<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Respira by La Brasi (Miss_Vanderwaal)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356862">Respira</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/pseuds/La%20Brasi'>La Brasi (Miss_Vanderwaal)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Las Estrellas (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:09:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/pseuds/La%20Brasi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario volvió. Flor se siente ahogada en su ansiedad, pero Jazmín le recuerda que hay que hacer algo fundamental: respirar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Florencia Estrella/Jazmín del Río</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Respira</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Supongo que se puede llamar a esto un songfic, o sea, un fic escrito alrededor de una canción cuya letra es relevante para la historia. Así que es imprescindible que ustedes escuchen esta maravilla de Natalia Doco antes y/o durante la lectura de esta historia: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qllt27_Golg</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   La mejilla derecha de Flor aún hormigueaba ligeramente debido al amoroso beso de buenos días que Jazmín había dejado allí antes de salir, hacía media hora. La cintura de la morocha aún estaba calentita debido al último abrazo que su novia le había dado, por detrás, justo antes de ese beso. Jazmín ya se había vestido en ese momento y Flor aún dormía. La colorada se había aferrado brevemente a ella como si no quisiera irse al hotel aquella mañana. Como si quisiera detener el tiempo y sanarle todas las heridas. Le había susurrado un <em> te amo </em> al oído y se levantado de la cama nuevamente en seguida.</p><p>   Durante ese tan corto momento, Flor había sentido como se le reducía el dolor, el agotamiento. Por algunos segundos, todo estaba bien otra vez. Sin embargo, Jazmín se tuvo que ir a trabajar y Flor no logró quedarse dormida mucho tiempo más. De repente, la cama se sentía demasiado vacía. Abrió los ojos, se acostó boca arriba, miró el techo y los recuerdos del día anterior le invadieron la mente por enésima vez. El fatídico momento en la escribanía, la sensación de haber sido brutalmente engañada por su padre, la falta de aire, la transpiración de sus palmas, su entorno girando, su corazón latiendo tan fuerte que parecía que dejaría de hacerlo en cualquier momento. No había sido una pesadilla.</p><p>   Flor había dormido un par de horas a partir de las cinco de la mañana. Estaba inimaginablemente agotada y, como si eso no fuera suficiente, todos los síntomas recién listados le empezaron a molestar nuevamente, a la vez. Una nueva crisis de ansiedad.</p><p>— Otra vez no — Flor susurró mientras sus ojos se humedecían debido al desespero. Pegó ambas palmas al centro de su pecho, como que para evitar que su corazón se escapara. — Por favor. Yo no aguanto más.</p><p>   Se lo rogaba a Dios. No se quería morir, pero sentía que su cuerpo frágil no soportaría una crisis más. Se volvió a acostar de lado, tratando de sacar la imagen de su padre de su mente. <em> ¿Por qué no te quedaste muerto?, </em> su voz interna gritaba, <em> ¿Por qué carajo no te quedaste muerto?, </em> y cuanto más esa voz gritaba, más Flor lloraba y más le faltaba el aire.  </p><p>   Entonces, una hoja de papel dobladita arriba de su mesita de noche le llamó la atención. Definitivamente no había estado allí toda la noche. La hoja había sido doblada un par de veces y sus bordes estaban algo separados, haciéndola quedarse paradita allí. Parecía que esperaba con ansias que la leyeran. Flor la agarró, dejando de llorar al instante porque reconoció la preciosa letra de Jazmín. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> RESPIRÁ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> hoy y siempre  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (y dale play a una grabación que hay en el grabador de tu celu.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Abrí esta notita una vez que lo hagas.) </em>
</p><p><em> TE AMO </em> <em> ♡ </em></p><p> </p><p>   Flor sonrió. Ni bien la voz del amor de su vida empezó a sonar en su mente mientras ella leía esas dulces instrucciones, su cuerpo dejó de temblar. Volvió a mirar hacia su mesita de noche. Allí estaba su celular. Ella lo agarró con una ansiedad hermosa y le dio play a la grabación. Suaves acordes de guitarra — de la guitarra de <em> Jazmín </em> —  llenaron la habitación en seguida. Flor luchó contra la también hermosa emoción y abrió la nota una vez que su celular ya reposaba en su abdomen. Sin embargo, perdió la batalla apenas la voz de Jazmín empezó a llenar la habitación también. En la hoja, había la letra de una canción intitulada <em> Respira. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Alors, alors je respire (entonces, entonces yo respiro) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Même si la tête (aunque mi mente) ne peut plus y croire (ya no puede creer) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Alors, alors je respire  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Même si le cœur (aunque el corazón) me quiere explotar </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Alors, alors je respire </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Même si ce monde (aunque el mundo) no entiende nada </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Alors, alors je respire </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Même si le ciel (aunque el cielo) todavía no aclara </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Respira y deja que el viento te enseñe </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Qu’il faut ton encore y croire (que todavía hay que creer) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Respira y deja que el tiempo te pruebe </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Qu’il n’est jamais trop tard (que nunca es demasiado tarde) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Cada armonía que el viento me trae </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Me pone de nuevo a cantar </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Nunca te olvides que todo es más fácil y es bueno aprender a confiar </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Si olvidas, respira  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> La pena, penita, pena, ahora tú respira </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Alors, alors je respire </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Même si la tête me vuelve a atrapar — y a veces pasa  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Alors, alors je respire </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Respire et, après la pluie, un nouveau départ (respiro y, después de la lluvia, un recomienzo) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Respira en cualquier momento  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> y olvida todo pensamiento  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ay, respira y suelta el lamento </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Respira, ven y vuélvete el viento </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Cada promesa que el tiempo me trae </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Me pone de nuevo a bailar </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Nunca me olvido que todo es más fácil y que quiero aprender a confiar </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Si olvidas, respira </em>
</p><p>
  <em> La pena, penita, pena, ahora tú respira  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>   Flor no lloraba solamente porque esa era la cosa más hermosa que había escuchado en su vida, sino también porque las lágrimas se le caían sin el más mínimo control. Se estaba desahogando. Se estaba sacando todo lo malo, todo lo tóxico de su interior para que, entonces, pudiera hacer lo que Jazmín le instruía por medio de la canción: respirar. </p><p>   Una de las literalmente infinitas cosas que Flor amaba de Jazmín era que ella nunca le decía <em> dejá de llorar </em> cuando la veía haciéndolo. Jazmín nunca trataba de secar las lágrimas de Flor como si sus dedos fueran limpiaparabrisas, como si las lágrimas de Flor no tuvieran <em> derecho </em> a deslizar por su rostro. Todo lo contrario. Jazmín trataba de hacerla feliz la mayor parte del tiempo, pero entendía que la tristeza eventual es parte de cualquier vida humana y, cuando esa tristeza la invadía a Flor, ella simplemente la abrazaba y la dejaba exteriorizar todo.</p><p>   Flor se sentía abrazada por la voz de Jazmín en ese momento, por sus palabras. De hecho, ella nunca había escuchado esa canción antes y creía con vehemencia que su novia la había compuesto. Era la única explicación que encontraba para semejante letra, que, además de ser bilingüe — cosa que Jazmín también era —, la describía a Flor con una precisión y una intimidad sublimes. <em>Todavía hay que creer. Nunca es demasiado tarde. </em>Parecía que Jazmín le estaba dando un consejo con relación a todo el lío que su padre había armado. <em>Todavía hay que creer que, a veces, las personas se equivocan tratando de hacer las cosas bien.</em> <em>Nunca es demasiado tarde para perdonar.</em> </p><p>   La canción llegó a su final y Flor dobló la hoja por la mitad, besando la parte de atrás con los ojos cerrados. Tenía la carita empapada y el alma por lo menos un par de toneladas más liviana.</p><p>— Te amo — susurró, deseando que Jazmín la pudiera escuchar, <em> sentir, </em>allá en el hotel.</p><p>   En seguida, notó que había algo más escrito en la parte de atrás de la hoja. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Esa canción no es mía, es de Natalia Doco. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Qué pena. Me hubiera encantado haberla compuesto pensando en vos. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Es todo que tengo ganas de decirte cuando te estás rompiendo entre mis brazos, pero muchas veces las palabras se enganchan las unas a las otras y forman un nudo en mi garganta. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sin embargo, con música, se me salen más fácil. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ojalá te estés sintiendo un poquito mejor, como yo me sentí mientras cantaba. </em>
</p><p><em> Otra vez, te amo </em> <em> ♡ </em></p><p> </p><p>   Flor volvió a doblar la hoja un par de veces y pegó esa tan preciosa notita al centro de su pecho por un momento. Sonrió. Su corazón latía sanamente rápido, desbordado de un amor que le nutría el alma. Sí, sabía que la música la ayudaba a Jazmín a decirle lo que sentía. Se acordó de aquella noche, del piano del hotel, de<em> Un Vestido y un Amor. </em>Entonces, le dio play a la grabación nuevamente y le hizo caso a su novia: respiró. Varias veces. De hecho, hizo su ejercicio de respiración favorito — lo había aprendido de Sebastián y era el favorito de él también: el del triángulo. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó uno. El ejercicio consistía en inhalar durante tres segundos siguiendo la primera línea de ese triángulo imaginario y exhalar durante cinco siguiendo las otras dos líneas. “Tenés un elemento más para ayudarte a que te centres en el presente además de la respiración y de la cuenta; la figura geométrica”, le había dicho Sebastián al presentarle el ejercicio. </p><p>   Tal ya le había tranquilizado a Flor durante incontables crisis, pero ayer ella no lo había hecho. Había pensado demasiado en el pasado y especulado sobre el futuro, pero se había olvidado de parar un poco y aceptar el presente, tan caótico como era. De hecho, ahora Flor notaba que ayer se había olvidado de respirar, básicamente.</p><p>   Sin embargo, allí estaba Jazmín, su preciosa voz, el cable de Flor a la tierra, diciéndole que nada era más importante que el aquí y el ahora. Que su salud mental. <em> Respira en cualquier momento y olvida todo pensamiento.  </em></p><p>   Deliciosamente sumergida en las palabras del amor de su vida, Flor se sentía fuerte como nunca — invencible — y, una vez que la canción volvió a llegar a su final, ella se levantó de la cama. Un rato más tarde, salió a la calle con sus auriculares puestos y decidida a encarar todo de frente — el hotel. Su papá. El mundo. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Si alguien acá sufre de ansiedad, ojalá esto haya sido útil o reconfortante de alguna manera ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>